


What Could Have Been

by Darkshardthedestroyer



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshardthedestroyer/pseuds/Darkshardthedestroyer
Summary: Anyone feel like there could have been more in the last episode of ninjago?Presenting :The missing scenes from ninjago episode 84





	What Could Have Been

The darkness engulfed the Bounty as it surged ahead. Its crew was in shambles as they attempted to process the defeat of their leader; however, they still needed to actually get to him.  
Nya was at the control panel, guiding the ship. She bit her lip in both worry and shock as her fingers numbly went through the motion of guiding the ship. Cole was yelling orders to everyone else, raise a sail, turn on the search lights, get the gurney ready, prep the Bounty. Nya jumped in surprise when he grabbed her shoulder gently.  
"Can you cut the live feed broadcasting from the prison?" Not wanting to show how frazzled she was, Nya gave a composed, yet curt nod.  
She set the Bounty on its course and shifted over to another panel. In sixty seconds tops, she had the feed cut, lwtting out a worried sigh when the image of their injured and possibly dead leader flickered off the screen.  
Dead.  
It hadn't occurred to her at this point that Lloyd might actually be dead.  
She and Kai had practically adopted him as their little brother; it hadn't happened over night, but in the end, he was indeed their honorary little brother...  
Glancing over at her brother who was manning the search lights, she could see the look of despair and panic lurking across his face.  
Nya turned back to the controls, and let out a semi-relieved sigh.  
"Get the search lights ready, we should be near him now." Nya ordered.  
"No, no lights. If we go any closer to the prison with our lights blaring, they might see us." The fire ninja cut in.  
Cole shot Kai an agreeing look, and motioned for Jay to cut the lights.  
"Zane, Nya, I need you two with me. Kai, Jay, and Pixal, man the gurney and drop it on my signal."  
"But-"  
"I know you want to come Kai, but there's a prison full of SOG goons, a murderous overlord, and a traitorous princess literally fifty feet away. We might need a quick escape." Cole sighed, running a hand through his long black hair.  
"I don't like it But-... Alright." The fire ninja finally nodded.  
"Don't worry, Kai, in and out. We'll get him."  
Cole patted the fire ninja on the shoulder before moving to the edge of the Bounty.  
The prison loomed ahead, a large dark shadow obstructing the blue tinted moonlight. A few glows from the prison windows were the only sign off life. Little did Nya know that the occupants were festively preparing to attack Ninjago in only a mere few hours.  
Nya had witness the look of triumph on Garmadon's face, and had finally accepted the fact that the Garmadon she knew, was gone.  
She, Zane, and Cole quickly scurried down the rope ladder, feet hitting the warm sand in a record ten seconds.  
Nya flicked on her flashlight and scanned it over the smooth sandy surface.  
"We should split up; we might find him faster." Zane suggested, shoving his hands into the pockets of his gi.  
"Are you nuts? The last time we split up-"  
"Cole, Zane's right. I don't think Lloyd has much time left, and if Harumi wanted him dead... I think she would have made sure to finish the job personally. She wants him alive, why? I'm not sure but... Go with Zane around the right half of the prison. I'll be fine."  
Cole looked like he wanted to protest, but in the end let out a sigh and nodded.  
"Radio us if you find him." Cole ordered, over his shoulder as he jogged after Zane.  
Nya didn't wait until they were out of sight, running full pace around the other side of the prison.  
No one aside from her and Jay remembered it, but all the ninja had been inmates at the gigantic prison. They had been framed, butknow she knew just how big it was.  
Nya's mind raced as she tried to remember which wall Lloyd had been thrown through. It all jumbled up in her memory though , and she finally stopped to compose herself.  
"You have to be strong... " Nya took a shuddering breath and pushed the fear and anger away.  
She had one goal- find Lloyd-, and the first spinjitzu master himself couldn't have stopped her if he tried.  
With a new determination, Nya set off, sweeping her light over a large section.  
For ten minutes she did this, her beam of light only touching the empty sand.  
A hopeless sense of fear began washing back over her; what if she couldn't find him?  
Her feet caught on something, sending her roughly to her hands and knees.  
She glanced down, and her light landed on a fragmented-jagged edged piece of wall.  
Could it be?  
She aimed the flashlight up the wall. A large chunk had been blown out, and Nya knew she'd found the place.  
"Lloyd? Lloyd!" She whispered, loud enough for anyone in the near vacinity to hear, but not loud enough for anyone in the prison to.  
There was a wheezing sound from a few feet to the left, as if someone was trying to answer, but was unable to.  
Jumping, she spun in that direction and her light fell on a green silhouette, lying facedown in the sand.  
Nya's breath hitched as she ran to Lloyd's side.  
The elemental master of energy was breathing shallowly.  
She gently rolled him over, wincing when he cried out.  
"Nya-" he broke off into a painful cough.  
"Shhh. It's alright." Nya assured, allowing a flicker of a smile across her lips. He was alive, if barely.  
Relief washed over her, and she gently patted his shoulder.  
"Guys, I found him! Hurry." She shouted into her comms as she remembered that she had to contact the guys.  
"Good, we're on our way!" Cole's voice filtered through.  
"I-I'm an i-idio- Nngh." Wheezed Lloyd.  
"Don't talk, just lay still and try to stay conscious. We still have to get you back to the pickup site." Nya whispered gently.  
He nodded weakly, allowing his head to fall back into the sand.  
At this point, Nya decided to make herself useful and catalog as many injuries as she could.  
His breathing was labored, indicating internal troubles; a few ribs had to be broken; his wrist was bent awkwardly; he probably had a concussion; and she didn't like the way his left knee looked.  
Nya would know more when Zane came.  
The patter of footsteps from behind set the water ninja on alert, and she whipped around brandishing the dagger she kept concealed in her boot.  
"Woah, it's just me!" Cole yelped, raising his hands defensively.  
"Oh, sorry." Nya sighed, turning back to Lloyd. The young ninja was barely able to keep his eyes open.  
"Hey, kid, stay with me." Cole ordered kneeling down on the other side of the green ninja and tapping his cheek.  
Lloyd moaned, opening his eyes wearily.  
"That's it; stay with me... Zane, can we move him? "  
"I'm scanning him, hang on."  
Zane knelt down next to Lloyd, placing a hand on his forehead.  
It concerned Nya how Zane's eyebrows furrowed thoughtfully.  
"Yes, he is not suffering from any detectable back injuries; however, he is bleeding internally, has a severe concussion, six broken and two bruised ribs, a fractured ulna, and a dislocated knee. We should move him carefully but quickly." Zane spoke, unable to keep the emotion from spilling into his voice.  
"Hey, Lloyd, you hear that? We're gonna move you, but..."  
"It will hurt." Zane supplied grimly.  
Lloyd opened his eyes and locked them with Cole's. He didn't have the strength to nod or even lift his head, but the resigned trepidation informed Cole that Lloyd knew what was coming.  
Zane maneuvered Lloyd's good arm over his shoulder and slid a hand under his back, the other under his knees, lifting him bridal style.  
Lloyd cried out in agony, curling in on himself , eyes clenched close.  
Cole watched as Zane gave the injured ninja a moment to recover.  
Nya moved Lloyd's broken arm to cross his stomach before running a hand through his blond mop of hair.  
"We need to move." Cole informed them, casting a worried look at Lloyd. Nya and Zane nodded in agreement, and the trio jogged across the sandy landscape, back in the direction of the Bounty.  
"Kai, tell Jay to drop the gurney!" Cole ordered through the earpiece.  
Nya could detect excited confirmation flicker through the comms, and only about ten feet away, a dull thud shot a large poof of sand into the air.  
Cole scurried across the sand, gripping the gurney and hoisting it with little effort.  
Nya felt her heart lurch when Zane announced that Lloyd had passed out.  
They were running out of time!  
Even in unconsciousness, Lloyd's brow furrowed in pain when Zane eased him onto the gurney.  
Nya positioned both of Lloyd's arms at his sides and pulled securing straps over his chest, waist, and legs; Cole and Zane hooked the connectors to the gurney.  
"Bring him up!" Cole shouted.  
As Kai brought the gurney up, the three ninja followed it up on the ladder.  
Upon arriving on deck, Nya watched as Kai and Jay eased the gurney over the side.  
"Crud!" Jay shouted upon seeing the condition of his friend.  
"Pixal, please assist me in tending to Lloyd; we need to get him stabilized." Zane shouted, as he set the gurney in roll mode.  
\- BREAK BREAK BREAK-  
The clock ticked by, and what was probably closer to half an hour felt like an eternity. Zane walked out of the infirmary, a grim look on his face.  
"How is he?" Kai asked jumping to his feet.  
"Is he going to make it?" Jay inquired, setting down the pencil he had been worriedly gnawing on.  
"I have done all I can. He's stable, but still running out of time. Something is... draining him, killing him much faster than should be possible. He has a very high fever. I don't know what to do." Zane admitted in defeat.  
Nya suddenly perked up, a hopeful look flashing briefly across her sad features.  
"I think I may have an idea!" She shouted.  
"What? " Cole asked hopefully, rising from his seat on a rough wooden crate.  
"I'm going to call Misako."


End file.
